Morby Oneshots
by Onyx Alluoi
Summary: A bunch of gay smut.
1. Late Nights

**Late Nights (humanizations are supposed to look like KiraiRei's work on Deviant Art.)**

 **Words: 1,530**

* * *

Mordecai couldn't have been more mad at himself.

The thing he was doing was bad, oh God was it bad, on so many levels. He was so disappointed in himself, the shame bubbling up inside him like a cauldron. What was he was doing was wrong - it almost felt _illegal even_ \- yet he had been doing it for almost two months straight, every night, no hesitation.

And that's what was wrong; the continuation of it.

He was disgusted in himself, because this _thing_ he was doing was towards his _friend._ His _best_ friend even. It made the matter all the more worse than it was. Every night he tell him to stop, to stop thinking about Rigby in that way because it was _so fucking wrong._

But, sadly, tonight was no exception to Mordecai's horrible cycle. Like always, he woke at 2 am in a sweat. His boxers were damp and his hair was sticking to his forehead like glue. He rubbed his eyes in realization, _ugh of fucking course._

Wet dreams got the best of everyone, even Mordecai. He felt like a teenager again; waking up with an painfully awful erection then running to the shower to clean himself. It was a cycle he'd grown accustomed to as a teen but now, now that he knew was sex was, know that he knew how _good_ it felt to have an orgasm, he didn't want to go back to that cycle, especially as an adult. Picture it: a grown ass man can't take care of himself, he'd be a laughing stock.

Slyly, he looked over at his small best friend who was sleeping, oblivious to visit friend's situation. He smiled as he heard soft snores coming from the younger. He frowned slightly, fuck, that's weird: smiling at your snoring best friend. _Yeah, weird._ He ruffled his long, blue fohawk as he got up and walked slowly to the bathroom.

Mordecai doesn't remember when the dreams started, but once they did, the never stopped. It was strange, having to see Rigby ride him in his dreams and then seeing him flirt with Eileen the next morning. It was hard to look at that sometimes, because of how awkward it was and how jealous he'd get. What Rigby saw in that girl was something Mordecai never understood, especially after what happened last year.

Mordecai scowled, remembering. Eileen had cheated on Rigby last year with Jeremy and Mordecai had never felt the urge to beat up a girl until then. How could she?, he'd think. Rigby was one hell of a guy and had working his balls off to ask her out and _that_ was how she repaid him? He remembers Rigby crying in his cheats, and resisting the urge to kiss all of the tan colored boy's tears away.

Somehow, he forgave Eileen and she apologized for being 'inconsiderate of his feelings'. _Fucking bitch._

By the time he got to the bathroom, he'd almost forgot why he was there, he was mad at Eileen. His pulsing member reminded him quickly and he groaned, closing the door.

Mordecai couldn't look at himself doing these things - _Who could?-_ so he left the lights off. He breathed through his nose heavily, pushing down his boxers as he erection sprang free.

Covering his eyes with one hand and taking his cock in the other, he sighed, trying to recall his dream.

He remembered this dream more clearly. In this dream, Rigby was beneath him shaking and moaning softly. It was weird looking at his friend like this, his soft expressions and small hands snaking up and down his body cluelessly. He was kissing the smaller boy, and weirdly, Mordecai could feel Rigby tongue fighting with his as he squirmed around Mordecai's fingers.

Mordecai found himself to be passionate and voracious lover in his dreams, always touching and whispering at Rigby almost like he couldn't even fathom that this was happening.

 _And it's not._ Reality smacked him in the face a lot as soon as he woke up and that was a lot to deal with every fucking day for two months. Mordecai sigh, still stroking his member, trying to recall his thoughts.

Where was he? Oh yeah. He remembers pulling away from Rigby's sun kissed lips and a trail of saliva following him. Rigby calls his name like a fucking prayer and that's when he pulls his fingers out and thrusts himself inside without any warning.

Mordecai strokes faster, minding drifting as he thinks about how _tight_ and _warm_ Rigby must feel around him. The boy in his dreams crys out loudly and his blunt names attack Mordecai's back. At this, Mordecai bites his lips in real life so hard they almost bleed. He looks at Rigby's tightly shut eyes and kissed his beautifully red cheeks softly. Rigby wrapped his arms around his neck tightly and whispers _"Move..."_ in Mordecai's ear and he fucking loses it. He pulls out until nothing is left inside Rigby and pushes everything back in, earning a beautiful scream from the boy beneath him.

Mordecai bucks his hips, remembering. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He can he Rigby's moans and he can hear the slapping of the skin his making. For a second, he forgets his jacking off and tries to imagine what it'd be like actually _fucking_ Rigby. He groans, "Oh, _fuck._ " and uses his other hand to fondle his balls.

In his dream, he's jacking Rigby off to the rhythm of his own hips. Rigby can't form sentences, all he says is _"Mordecai, Mordecai, Mordecai..!"_ and, dammit, why does Rigby sound so real? He can't think about that now, Mordecai feels his orgasm quickly approaching. His heart is beating so fast he swears it'll fall out of his chest any moment. Rigby kisses Mordecai as he whimpers and suddenly, Rigby's coming inside Mordecai's hand and bucking his hips.

Mordecai can't think as his orgasm hits him hard and makes his head buck back hard against the door. He bites his bottom lip hard, it starts to bleed. He groans almost too loudly as he cums hard on the bathroom tiles.

When he finally regains his consciousness, he turns on the light and grabs a pair of new boxers he keeps in the top cabinet. He gets a couple of paper towels and leans down to clean up his mess.

Mordecai sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror as he washes his hands. _You're pretty fucked up, dude._ He sighs and says "Yeah, I know." then shuts off the water. He shuts the lights off and walks back to his shared bedroom.

He climbs into bed and quietly says, "Sorry Rigby."

Though he's not expecting a response, he gets one, "For what?"

At this, Mordecai almost screams as he sits up and turns around to find Rigby wide awake and on his computer. "Holy shit, dude you can't scare me like that." Rigby chuckles at this and asked him again.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Rigby starts typing for a while then says, "If this about you getting off in the bathroom, I don't mind, dude."

Mordecai is horrified and can't speak, mouth open and eyes wide. _Holy shit he hears me, he knows, he knows, fucking hell, he's gonna hate me forever._ Still not quite believing it, he laughs lightheartedly at Rigby's accusation. "What are talking about, man?"

Rigby sighs. "It's cool, dude, trust me. Everyone does it, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I won't make fun of you for it," Mordecai feels the pit in his stomach as he turns and looks at Rigby's slightly illuminated face. "H-how'd you find out?"

The other snorts and continues typing, "I'm not an idiot dude. Every night you wake up at 2 and come back at 2:45 sighing. Then I hear groaning in the bathroom. I just put two and two together, it wasn't hard."

 _Does he not know that I'm jacking off to him?_ "Ha, yeah. I didn't mean to wake you though, dude, so I'm sorry."

Rigby shrugs at that, "Like I said, I don't mind. In all honesty-" _oh fuck, here it comes..._ "I think you should tell Margaret. She could help you."

Oh. _Oh._ The weight on Mordecai's shoulders is lifted; Rigby thinks he jacking off to Margaret. Thank God, the girl was useful for something for the first time. Mordecai laughs, it almost sounds too forced, and says "Yah, Margaret. Well, goodnight dude. Thanks for being understanding and all the hat sappy shit."

Rigby laughs and says "no problem," softly and going back to typing.

Mordecai closes his eyes tightly, thanking everything above that his friend didn't know that he was infatuated with him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The new Instagram update is lit.**


	2. More and More

**More and More.**

 **Words: 746**

* * *

Kissing.

One thing Rigby couldn't stand was indeed kissing. He hated when his mom would kiss his cheek on the first day of school or when she'd try to kiss his scars from his bike on his knees. He thought it was just plain weird and gross. Maybe that was because he didn't want to be seen as a momma's boy. Eventually, when the scars really started to hurt, he'd give in and allow her to.

But other than that, he hated kissing. His first kiss was horribe, the girl was an awful smoker and he hadn't found that out till he kissed her. The taste of ash and dust filled his mouth when they kissed and Rigby couldn't have been more disgusted in his life. He pushed her away quickly and ran straight home, not even bothering to drive the ash tasting girl home.

He told himself that night that he'd never let anyone kiss him ever again.

That is, until he met Mordecai.

Mordecai... had somehow changed him. They met at the local theatre and had 'coincidentally' seen the same movie. They also 'accidentally' sat next to each other as well and by chance ended up sharing popcorn. Mordecai had introduced himself first and said right after that he was bisexual. Rigby almost felt intimidated, but he said that he was gay just to get it over with.

Mordecai made the first move by asking Rigby out the next night. Stunned and actually flattered, he shakingly said yes and wrote his number down on his movie ticket. Because of his height, Mordecai bent down and kissed his cheek, softly, whispering "See you tomorrow."

The blue haired boy walked away before Rigby could say anything. He felt his cheek, blushing. He tried to find it in him to be repulsed, disgusted, hurt even, but all he could feel was utter joy and giddiness.

He called his mom the next minute and told her everything by as he walked home.

On their fourth date, Mordecai took Rigby to his apartment where the sat, ate pizza, talked, cuddled, and watched old cop movies. Rigby hadn't know that Mordecai was planning to kiss him that night but when Mordecai called his name softly and two fingers held his jaw in place and the older lend in, he knew.

He couldn't deny Mordecai of anything, he was too damn hot, so he closed his eyes and waited.

Soft lips met his own and moved against them. Surprisingly, Rigby leaned into Mordecai's touch and moved his lips against his. Rigby was shaking and holding tightly onto Mordecai's jacket because he felt like he was falling -drowning even- into the older. He whimpered when Mordecai prods his tongue inside Rigby's mouth and begins to fight with him.

Rigby is a shaking mess now, thighs quivering and cheeks now another color. Mordecai pulls away first to catch his breath. Rigby panted and then began to stammer, "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't m-mean to go so f-far, I t-thought-"

Mordecai laughs at him and pulls him into a hug, "You didn't. It's okay, Rigby. That was great." Rigby's eyes fall, and he wraps him arms around Mordecai's neck shyly.

Mordecai breaks the nice silence, "Don't tell me that was your first kiss..?" he asked softly, knowing it's a touchy subject for Rigby. Surprisingly, the smaller answers quietly, "No.. it's just... my first kiss was awful. I vowed to myself that I'd never kiss anyone again... I mean before you, I guess." Mordecai smiles and pets Rigby's soft, brown hair, humming softly in thought.

Rigby feels small, so fragile in Mordecai's arms. Almost like glass, he feels so vulnerable and weak in the older's arms. He relishes the moment by shrinking even more.

Mordecai laughs when he feels the boy get smaller and more comfortable. He realizes that Rigby is practically sitting in his lap. He grips Rigby's chin softly and pulls him into another kiss. He feels Mordecai's hands on his hips and he smiles into the kiss.

Rigby promises himself that day that's he'd never kiss anyone else ever again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Was that bad? Was it too gay? I hope it was cute. I might include sex in the next chapter.**


	3. Don't Stop

**Don't Stop.**

 **Words: 841**

* * *

"Hhnn, I.. Mordecai,"

Mordecai was one to tease. Whether it be making fun or not giving the other what they wanted, teasing was his favorite game to play.

Especially during sex.

"Ah..! Mhh, Mordecai..." Rigby panted out, hands gripping the sheets tightly. He cheated rose and fell down quickly as he was penetrated from below by Mordecai's fingers. He toes do into the sheets and the older pressed on his prostate hard. He arched his back into Mordecai, body pleading. Mordecai, acting oblivious, smirked and kissed Rigby's heaving chest and sucking on his sensitive nipples.

"Mordecai!" Said boy suddenly got an idea. A beautiful, teasing idea. He kissed Rigby's chest again, and whispered, "What?"

Rigby opened his tightly shut eyes and stared at the boy above him. "W-what do you mean 'what'?" he ruffed out, whimpering and biting his lips when Mordecai pushed his fingers deeper inside him. Mordecai smirked, slowing his fingers down, "What do you from me, hmm?"

Rigby prompted himself on his elbows, and looked at the mismatched irises he fell in love with curiously. Before he could talk, Mordecai angled his fingers against Rigby's prostate, cashing him to cry out and look away. Mordecai leaned forward and licks the shell of Rigby's ear. The younger puts his hands on Mordecai's chest to ground himself as his prostate was toyed with.

"Mhmmm..! Mordecai, s-stop!" Rigby almost screams out because his prostate is being abused as he tries to speak. He hears the deep rumble of Mordecai's voice. "What do you want, babe?" he questions again, watching Rigby leak and squirm and unravel beneath him. He began stroking himself as his boyfriend squirmed pitifully.

"Mordecai, please, please!" He kissed Rigby's soft lips, dragging the bottom one out as he pulled away. "Please what? I can't give you anything if you can't tell me, baby."

Rigby arches his back and moans almost too loud as Mordecai begins to pump his slick fingers around his cock. It's slow and it's not going to give Rigby the orgasm he wants, but it's something. "Is _this_ what you wanted?"

"Oh _fuck, fuck, fuck yes!"_ Mordecai smirked; he knew when Rigby started cursing he was losing his cool. He laughed, slightly slowing down his hands, teasing Rigby. He removed his hand from Rigby's cock, earning a whimper of disappointment. "M-Mordecai... what're you..?"

Rigby became a moaning mess when Mordecai licks a long stride up his cock and sucks lightly on the tip. Rigby tangles his hands in the other's long, blue hair. In all honesty, Mordecai _loved_ this part. He loved pleasing his boyfriend, orally that is. Rigby would moan so loudly that Mordecai considered them screams. Even in college, when Mordecai was trying to like girls, he loved going down on them, holding their thighs and making them cum inside his mouth.

Now that he was with Rigby, he had more fun doing it.

He swallowed around the younger's cock, and fondled his balls lightly. " _Oh fuck, Mordecai please don't stop!_ " Mordecai smiled around his twitching member. Rigby slid right down his throat easily. The younger of the two wasn't necessarily the longest but he was thick in all the right places and Mordecai enjoyed that the most. He felt Rigby grip on his bi-colored locks tightly, widening his hips for easier access. Rigby was at the point of screaming, his chest heaving and he felt his orgasm fastly approaching.

"Mh! M-Mordecai! I'm - _oh fuckkkkkk-_ I'm cumming, oh God Mordecai, I'm cumming..!" Mordecai didn't stop, despite Rigby's warnings. The younger couldn't stop himself, his orgasm hits like a ton of bricks. His thighs shook in Mordecai's hands as he came, back arched, mouth wide open.

Rope after rope spilled in Mordecai's mouth quickly. He tried to swallowed everything but some came out onto the bed sheets. When he had gotten all he could, Mordecai pulled away from the leaking cock in front of him and laughed slightly, taking his fingers out of Rigby's ass. He brought his face towards the yonger's and Rigby opened his tired eyes, smiling. They kissed, just for a second before Mordecai's erection twitched against Rigby's stomach.

Tiredly, he laughed and pulled away from his boyfriend. "You're still hard, dude." Mordecai looked down dumbly, and found that he was; his erection was red and twitching with need. He laughed, surprised at himself in all honesty. "Mh. Wanna help me?"

Rigby smirked. It was rare; Rigby touching Mordecai's cock, but sometimes he enjoyed glorifying the wonderful that gave him such pleasure. He gave Mordecai a quick kiss and said, "Of course."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Why am I updated this so quickly I don't know. I love these two honestly, it's nice writing about them. Sorry for the short smut, it'll be longer next time.**


	4. Movements

**Movements.**

 **Words: 1,632**

* * *

Tongue fighting and teeth clashing against one another as Mordecai and Rigby work their way into their apartment. Lips were bruised and bodies were grinding against each other as they made their way through the door of Mordecai's place, practically kicking the door down.

They typically don't have rough sex, it's mostly sweet and soft with small cries of pleasure but tonight was different. The only thing Mordecai wanted to do was fuck Rigby until he cried and came too many times. As they made their way up the stairs, they undressed one another, almost ripping their clothes. Pants and small moans escaped each others mouths as they got to Mordecai's room.

How did they get like this? Mordecai remembered little, he remembers going to a club with Rigby to celebrate his graduation. He remembers Rigby making out with after having two or three drinks. Then his lover dragged him on the dance floor, knowing damn well Mordecai doesn't dance. There, Rigby's practically grinding his ass on Mordecai's crotch, holding him tight and rocking his hips hard against his older lover.

Right was a horny drunk, Mordecai leaned that a couple years ago but he'd never thought of Rigby as a _public_ horny drunk. Rigby was moaning in Mordecai's ear, keeping his hands on his hips and telling him sweet nothings. Mordecai wasn't necessarily embarrassed, it was a _gay club_ so Rigby grinding against was honestly nothing. It was his moaning that was getting to him. _And apparently everyone else as well._

Mordecai wasn't joking when he says Rigby's moans sound like honey and heaven wrapped together. Rigby always thought he'd been exaggerating over him, but the many guys staring at Rigby like they were undressing him with their eyes proved otherwise. Mordecai growled, he fucking hated it when people stared at what was his, whether disgusted or wantingly, it pissed him off.

He bit Rigby, hard, making the younger jerk and moan loudly. Mordecai let go of the brunette and dragged him away so they could leave. Rigby was chasing after him, skipping along giggily and cluelessly. Mordecai's possessive side came out once every full moon, and when it was there it didn't go away till the sun came up. Every Dom in the club moved out of the way as Mordecai stormed out; his aura screamed _MINE_ and no one wanted to get into any fights.

He almost tossed Rigby into his car when they got outside. Rigby giggled, being the masochist that he was, and scooted close to Mordecai once he got in. Mordecai has an old car, the one where the seats where connected and the seatbelts were tight. Rigby wiggled over to him and nuzzles his face into Mordecai's neck, kissing there. "You're not mad at me, are you, Mordy?" he asked in a whiny, baby voice.

Mordecai sighs, running his hands through his hair. "Not at all. Just gotta go home and show you who you belong to." he started the car, looking statically ahead, never turning to see Rigby's shocked and turned on face.

Ah, yes, that's how they got here: Mordecai's possessiveness. I mean could you blame him? Rigby was _fucking hot_ and almost too good in bed. Everyone wanted Rigby but Rigby only wanted Mordecai.

Said boy smiles when he's finally brought back to reality. Rigby's under him, mouth wide and panting, neck open and body hot. Mordecai licks his lips and kissed Rigby quickly before attacking his neck. "Mhhm!" Rigby calls, trying to keep his mouth closed. He can't, though. Mordecai couldn't allow him to and his slender fingers had already made their way around Rigby's sensitive nipples.

The poor boy can't stop himself from crying out when Mordecai licks his nipple and toys with the other. Rigby moaned, bucking his rock hard erection into Mordecai's fully clothed chest. How Rigby was unclothed yet Mordecai was fully clothed was a mystery Rigby didn't want to solve. Especially since Mordecai finally decided to wrap his slender fingers around Rigby's slick and sensitive cock.

He slurred, "Oh... More- mhhhh, Mordecai please don't stoppppp..!" Mordecai smirked, the boy was 95% drunk, he could tell from his blushing cheeks and the pre-cum that began to drip from his cock. He bucked bus hips as Mordecai played with the silt of his cock, moaning.

"Look at you," Mordecai whispers in astonishment. "Dripping already and you've only had a few beers." he chuckles darkly and leans down to the younger's ear, "I'd love to see what an actual _drink_ could do to you."

Rigby bucks his hips and whines loudly. "Go ahead and come." There are the only words he wants to hear. He spasms and comes hard against Mordecai's hand, whimpering and squirming as white, thick, velvety ropes squirt out of him.

Mordecai leans back and licks his fingers, enjoying the taste of Rigby in his mouth. He begins undressing himself. As soon as his shirt came off, Rigby's fingers ran over the sculpted chest Mordecai had. Rigby hadn't no clue why someone as hot and desirable as Mordecai wanted someone like Rigby.

Mordecai watched Rigby carefully as he runs his fingers over his chest, cutting close to his happy trail. "What is it, Rigby?' he calls sweetly, watching the brown doe-eyed boy look up at him, almost in surprise like he had forgotten that he was real. Rigby whimpered when Mordecai grabbed his much smaller hand and kissed his knuckles. "What's wrong, love?"

"Am I... am I okay, Mordecai? I mean, body wise... y'know..." Mordecai smiles, Rigby was more concerned about his body than anything in the world and the older never got it. Rigby's body was perfect, it fit Mordecai's perfectly and that's what he wanted. He smiled and kissed Rigby's nose, "You're fucking beautiful, Rigby. You've always been and u always will be. Don't ever think otherwise, alright?" he kissed the younger before he couldn't say anything else.

Mordecai slips his own fingers into his mouth and once deemed slick enough, he prods them at Rigby's entrance. Rigby moaned sloppily as he pressed in to, kissing Mordecai and wrapping his hands around his neck. He pressed on Rigby's prostate and the younger bucks back, seperating their lips for a split second and whines.

Mordecai can't look away from Rigby's tight and controlled face, his whimpers and whines making his cock drip and twitch with ache and need. "Fuck, Rigby, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Rigby cries out in response and opens his legs wider as his prostate fell victim to Mordecai's fingers.

He pulls his fingers out and pulls Rigby's things towards his cock, which is slick with pre-cum and lube, and pushes in. Rigby loses control, arching his back into Mordecai's mouth and his tongue that swirls in the dips of his neck. They're both moaning loudly, like it's their first time having sex. _Fuck, fuck, oh fuck Rigby._ He can't control himself; Mordecai gives Ribgy no time to adjust. He slides in and out, filling pushing back in and stabbing Rigby's prostate lightly, trying to keep it slow for safety measures.

The younger moans, "Fuck me hard, Mordecai!" and there's nothing else he needed to say.

There's an animalistic growl that is caught in Mordecai's throat and it comes out, despite him trying to compress himself. He pulls out and then back in, slaming against the younger's prostate, naming him moan loudly and scream a "FUCK!" loudly that echoed through the house.

There's nothing sweet about it, Mordecai is really fucking bus boyfriend; hard, fast, and non-stop. Rigby's moaning, high pitched and loud, blunt nails digging into the older's back, drawing a small amount of blood. It goes on for a while before Mordecai's hips begin spasming, widely bucking into his tight lover, groaning as he chases his orgasm. He can't come first though, Mordecai never comes first. Sure Rigby came before, but during the actual sex session, Rigby was first.

Quickly, before he came himself, he wrapped his hand around Rigby's shaft and pumped in time with his rhythm. "Fuck, mh oh fuck Mordecai! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm _cumming_!" Rigby's body shakes and more thick white stuff sprusts from his cock. He squeezes around Mordecai's cock, milking him of his orgasm. "Oh, _fuck!_ " he cums, his seed fills Rigby up to the hilt. Rigby catches this by surprise and cums a third time from the shock and satisfaction.

The younger shakes as Mordecai pulls out. He reaches for the towelettes on their night stand and wipes himself down tiredly. Mordecai kisses him, "You okay, babe?" He lays down on the right side of the bed and pulls Rigby close.

"'M tired..." the younger yawns, cuddling deeper into the older's chest. "Then sleep." Mordecai whispers quietly and he nods, and closes his eyes, hearing the soft rhythm of Mordecai's heart as he drifts into blackness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi, yes I'm not trying to promote drunk sex. It's not consent. Though I am writing about it, don't do ever. It's bad and could put you in jail for 5+ years. Also, loser to the song Movements by Pham ft Yung Fusion. The one shot was based off of that song.**

 **Also, Dom! Mordecai is amazing and I'll use him a lot.**


	5. Get Away

**Get Away**

 **Words: 2,733**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby weren't the most 'open' couple in the Park. Yeah, they held hands and kissed when it was wanted, but they weren't all over each other or calling each other pet names all the time, everyday like everyone had thought they'd do. In all honesty, Mordecai and Rigby hadn't changed; they were still bros, the only thing they different was that they'd kiss, cuddle, and have sex.

Apparently, they're affection (or lack thereof) pissed some people off. Some people were yell "Ew!" when they'd walk down the street holding hands, to which they'd flick them off, yet others would always make suggestions on how to 'improve their relationship.'

Don't get them wrong, if anyone -girl or boy- was checking either of them out, they'd personally kiss them other, right in front of the person's face. The both possessed that jealousy trait that came in handy most of the time.

The couple walked into the coffee shop Margret worked at, holding hands. Margret had known for a while that Mordecai didn't want her and wanted his best friend instead. It was hard to accept, in all honesty, to where she avoided the two for a while. Not out of disgust, nope, out of sheer embarrassment. How could she have been the only one not seeing the obvious romance he had with Rigby? Hell, even Eileen knew before she did.

"Morning, guys!" they smiled and waved, walking down the stairs towards a table. She noticed their intertwined fingers, and smiled. "Aw, you guys are holding hands!" the red head squealed.

"Like we always are..?" Rigby asked as they sat down at a booth. Mordecai chuckled, "Where's Eileen?" she pointed in the back, "Chopping lettuce. What can I get for you boys?"

"Water, no ice and a ceaser salad for starters, please." Rigby said, still looking at the menu. Margret looked over at Mordecai curiously. "How come you didn't order for him, Mordecai?"

 _Here we go._ There were still some people who applied 'the boy does this for the girl' stereotype to the couple, even though it had died many years ago and they were _both boys._ Rigby sighed and Mordecai's brows furrowed together. "Why would I do that?" Rigby's eyes rolled back into their sockets when Margret said, "Doesn't the guy order for a girl?" Mordecai was dumbfounded at his friend. She really said that, and she was really expecting an answer like he was obligated to tell her. " _Oh my fucking God."_ the younger hissed.

" _Rigby's not a girl, Margret._ " he said it slow, pressing on every word to let her think about what she said. She shrugged, "I know, I know, but doesn't Mordecai-"

"He wants the chicken noodle soup, thanks." Rigby cut in rudely and handed her the menu Mordecai was holding. He smiled at her, daring her to say anything else. She walked away, confused.

Mordecai looked at his boyfriend sink into the seat and mock their friend, "'Doesn't the guy order for the girl?'" he mimicked in a high pitched voice, "The fuck does that even mean?! I'm not a fucking girl I can order for myself!" Mordecai chuckled; his boyfriend's was fuming and red.

"Rigby-" he was cut off, "Did you hear her, Mordecai? Do I even look like a girl?" to that, Mordecai didn't respond. Rigby had extremely feminine features, his chubby cheeks, wide hips, and tight ass threw a lot of people off. Looking from the back, Rigby could've been a girl but he was boy.

"It's alright, dude." he kissed his cheek, "Don't worry about Margret. She's just being dumb." Rigby huffed angerily, "Damn right, she is."

When they're food came, Eileen was the one who brought it out. "Here you go guys and sorry about Margret, she told me what happened." 'Mhm,' they said simultaneously.

"I guess she's still getting used to it," Rigby looked at Eileen and Mordecai sighed, knowing what he was thinking.

"Getting used to what? Me and Mordecai going out doesn't take 'getting used to.'" Eileen laughed lightheartedly and Mordecai shook his head violently, knowing what she was about to say. "Well maybe it's because you guys are both boys."

She stressed the last word, she stressed it hard, and Rigby almost threw the table across the room. "What does even mean, Eileen? So you're saying that if one of us was a girl, she'd be okay with it? And there'd be now need for 'getting used to'?"

Taken aback, Eileen stammered, "W-what? N-no, I meant-"

"What?! You meant what? Did you mean that if I were girl, this conversation wouldn't exist and nobody would be constantly telling me how I'm the fucking girl in this relationship? And that Mordecai _obviously_ wears the pants in our relationship, right? And that I'm 'too feminine' to be boy compared to Mordecai? Is that what you're saying, Eileen?"

"Rigby!" Mordecai cut in, his voice booming. Said boy shrunk, and Eileen shook. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and pulled out a twenty. "Keep the change. Thanks Eileen." He grabbed Rigby's hand, storming out.

Once outside, Rigby stuttered out, "Sorry a-about that, Mordecai. H-heh, you know how m-mad I get sometimes." he scratched his head awkwardly when Mordecai didn't say anything. Suddenly, he hears a fit of laughter come from his boyfriend.

"D-dude, did you see her face?!" he held his stomach, laughing hard. "She was so shook, oh my God. That was fucking hilarious." Rigby blushed, laughing with him.

When Mordecai called down, he walked over to Rigby, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into a deep kiss. Rigby placed his hands on the older's chest, grounding himself. Mordecai pulled away, regaining his breath. He spoke softly, "You look so cute when you're angry, y'know that?" Rigby pushed him away yelling, "Shut up!"

They got inside Mordecai's car, still holding hands. "What do you wanna eat now?" the older asked, starting the car and looking at his boyfriend. "Hmm... Cheezers?"

"No, remember you got a bad stomach ache the last time we went there. You were throwing up everywhere, man." that was true; Rigby did throw up everywhere and hadn't gotten out of bed at all that day. Mordecai had to take care of him, and with that came pinching of cheeks and soft forehead kisses.

"Wing Kingdom?" he suggested. Mordecai looked at him, "What'll you eat, dude?"

Rigby was a vegetarian and only Mordecai seemed to remember that, "They've got good celery and I like their fries. I'll just get a lot of ranch." He nodded in agreement and they began driving silently.

When they got there, they walked in holding hands again. Yet at Wing Kingdom, no one noticed and it was quite relaxing. It was crowded, like usual, and they were almost happy that they'd found a place to sit down and eat. That is, until Muscle Man yelled across the room, "Hey losers! What are you doing here?!" with a mouth full of food. Rigby groaned, and looked at Mordecai mouthing, 'To go?' Mordecai nodded and began ordering.

They got their food quickly and left before Muscle Man could say anything else.

Eating in the car was something they were used to doing. They did it so often that there were plates, napkins, forks, and spoons in the glove compartment. Rigby grabbed his fries out of the to-go bag and stole the ranch from Mordecai before he even saw it. "C'mon, dude, we gotta share."

Rigby rolled his eyes again and place the ranch on the dashboard. Mordecai wrapped his arm around Rigby's as they ate in comfortable silence. Rigby snuggled deeper into Mordecai, sighing and closing his eyes as he ate celery.

Mordecai broke the silence, "Oh, dude. My new pair of glasses just came in, they called me yesterday. I wanted to go there today." Rigby nodded, sinking back into his chest.

He began to blush, Mordecai was handsome already but with glasses on, he was gorgeous. The rare occasion he does where them, he catches Rigby by a whirlwind of surprises. He's a stammering mess and can't seem to look his boyfriend in his eyes. Hopefully, Mordecai didn't know about Rigby's found love for his glasses but something deep down told him he already did.

About fifteen minutes later, they're done eating and Mordecai gets up to throw the trash away. Getting sanitizer from the glove compartment as well, he squirts some on his hands. "Why do you need glasses if you can see right now?"

Mordecai shrugged, "My mom wears glasses but only at night and my dad wears during the day. I guess I got what they had but for reading." he started the car. "So what does everything look like now?"

"Mh, it's pretty clear. But I can't see the specials on the sign at Wing Kingdom but I can see the word 'specials'. I don't know, man, it's weird." he chuckled. "I remember when you used d to wear glasses in highschool."

Rigby scowls, "STOP TALKING!" but Mordecai keeps going. "And they were the thick, black ones, too. You'd always push them up to where they were practically kissing your eyes, dude." Rigby punches his arm over and over again as they drive and Mordecai is cracking up loudly.

"Oh my God, you were such a dork, Rigby." Said boy growled, blushed and sat back to pout. The opthamologist was down the street from Wing Kingdom it only took them a minute to get there. Mordecai parked and left the keys in, "I'm only gonna be a moment," he kissed Rigby's cheek and the younger grumbled as his boyfriend laughed at him.

Rigby watched his tall boyfriend walk into the store. Mordecai's phone buzzed when he got inside and Rigby picked it up. Mordecai was dumb, his screensaver was a picture of the nachos Jim and Mordecai made the other day. He entered the passcode (it was Rigby's name in all caps) and saw his home screen, which was a picture of Rigby sleeping in his chest. Blushing, he tried to focus on the task at hand, he got a text. From... Margret.

Rigby frowned, suddenly not interested. The text read _'Sorry about what happened in the coffee shop earlier. I didn't mean anything I said in a rude way.'_ Rigby rolled his eyes, he could practically hear her whiny and annoying voice. Mordecai came back all too soon and Rigby knew he couldn't look at his boyfriend for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Rigby, you like 'em?" the younger didn't look up, and Mordecai sighed, "if they look bad, I'll take them back, dude, just tell me."

Oh, Rigby was dumb, he was so stupid for looking his boyfriend in the eyes. He almost let the whimper escape him when he saw Mordecai's glasses. They were simple rimless glasses and on anyone else, Rigby wouldn't have looked again, but it was _Mordecai_ and he couldn't look away.

"Y-you look-" he clears his throat, his voice is too high for his liking. "T-they're nice," Mordecai smirks, hearing Rigby's thoughts and says, "Got one more stop,"

The car starts and Rigby never looks over at Mordecai again. After ten minutes, he realizes that they're driving out of the city. He glances over at Mordecai, then looks back. "W-where are we going, dude?"

"You'll like it, man, trust me." Rigby nodded, trying to do as he told as they drove up an unfamiliar mountain. Maybe it was familiar to Mordecai but Rigby was quite confused. After awhile, they come to an open meadow with a couple of blankets spread about.

Rigby frowns, "Where are we?" Mordecai gets out, ushering Rigby to do the same. Once he does, he sees nothing but grass. He's almost shocked when Mordecai grabs his hand and leads him to the blanket to sit down.

He sees why Mordecai's not saying anything, the sun is beginning to set and more than five colors spread across the sky. He's in awe and puts his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Mordecai wraps his arms around him, sighing.

"I used to come here a lot, before we started dating, just to clear my head." Rigby's eyebrows furrow in memory. He recalls that; they'd wrestle a little and when Mordecai ended up pinning Rigby to the floor, Mordecai would blush and walk away, saying he was "going for a drive."

He'd be gone for hours and Rigby was always scared the boy had died or gotten kidnapped, so when he came to their apartment at 12:30 in the morning, he'd scold Mordecai until he apologized and laughed.

"This is where you came?" a soft him in response. "I can see why you stayed long." Mordecai chuckles and brings Rigby's face towards his, and kisses him softly. They're lips move together in sync and dance.

Rigby sighs in Mordecai's mouth as the older pick him up and sits him in his lap. The smaller of the two tangles his hands into Mordecai's hair as their tongues began to collide with one another. Small gasps of pleasure leave both their mouths and Rigby pulls back first to catch his breath.

Mordecai begins kissing Rigby's neck as his hands slip in Rigby shirt and begin to pull it off. They haven't had sex in two weeks, because of Rigby's job and Mordecai working to get his Master's degree at the community college, they'd be missing each other completely. But today they'd make it work, no matter what.

Rigby is soon naked and Mordecai's shirtless, both of the kissing each other's body, just to remember sweet spots and places to mark later. They kiss -one time, two, three, then four-wheeler as Mordecai's fingers behind to prod Rigby's entrance. The younger pulls from their kiss and moans, trying to keep quiet in the small place.

Rigby begins to stroke Mordecai as they kiss, moans and gasps slipping through they're tongues. They separate for one minute then go back at each other's mouths.

Soon, Mordecai slips his fingers out of Rigby and picks him up to where his sitting atop his erection. They're still kissing, trying to keep things passionate. Rigby sank down, whimpering in Mordecai's mouth. His nails dig and their mouth separate; Rigby moaned loudly in Mordecai's ear and tried to suppress it.

When Mordecai is all the way inside, Rigby pulls back and looks at him. They're both panting and sweating, but it's still passionate. Rigby whispers, "Please go slow," and Mordecai nods, and leans forward to kiss the smaller of the two.

The oldest begins to rock his hips to feel friction and they both moan aloud, missing this. Rigby begins to move his hips as well, moaning and groaning into the other's mouth.

It ends to soon, though; because they're both pent up, they're orgasms approach too fast and they begin to lose rhythm too quickly. Their speed picks up and they both begin to claw at each other, groaning.

Rigby, who isn't one to talk during sex, whispers, "I l-love you, M-Mordecai..." softly and Mordecai moans loudly, bucking his hips and comes inside Rigby. The surprise hits Rigby like a truck and he comes as well, spurting everything he has over both of them.

They breath heavy, and still hold tightly on to each other. When Mordecai slips out, Rigby moans softly, cuddling deeper into his boyfriend's chest. They both sigh and intertwined their fingers, watching the sun disappear before their eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending, this one shot was cutting close to 3,000 words. Hope you enjoyed soft fluffy sex between these boys.**


End file.
